STRUCTURE OF MAGNESIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) (August 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Magnesium (Mg) naturally occurs in three stable isotopes, Mg-24, Mg-25, and Mg-26. 19 radioisotopes have been discovered, ranging from Mg-19 to Mg-40. The longest-lived radioisotope is Mg-28 with a half-life of 20.915 hours. The lighter isotopes mostly decay to isotopes of sodium while the heavier isotopes decay to isotopes of aluminium. The shortest-lived is Mg-39 with a half-life shorter than 180 nanoseconds, or rarely Mg-40, with a half-life longer than 170 nanoseconds (the half-life of Mg-19 is unknown). WHY Mg-24, Mg-25 AND Mg-26 ARE STABLE NUCLIDES After a careful analysis of the structure of atomic nuclei I discovered that the beta decay is due to the fact that in unstable nuclei there exist single horizontal pn bonds of weak binding energy leading to the beta decay. For example in my paper STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF H3 AND He3 using the diagram of the structure of the H3 one sees that it is unstable because the two neutrons make single np bonds, while the He3 is stable because the one neutron between the two protons makes two np bonds per neutron. On the other hand the pp repulsions of long range lead to the instability when we have a small number of pn bonds per nucleon. For understanding the stability of Mg-24 with S = 0 you can read my STRUCTURE OF Mg-24 AND Mg-23 . Using the diagram of Mg-24 we see that the 24 nucleons form a simple parallelepiped with three or four bonds per nucleon which overcome the pp repulsions of long range. Moreover for understanding the stable structure of Mg-25 with S =+5/2 you can use the following diagram of Mg-25. Here you see that the extra n at the fifth horizontal plane (+HP5) makes two bonds per neutron like the horizontal np7 and the strong vertical np12 which overcome the nn repulsions of short range. Also at the parallelepiped formed by the 10 protons and 10 neutrons you see the vertical strong bonds of the n11p11 and n12p12. Note that the 15 nucleons of positive spins like those of +HP1, +Hp3 and +Hp5 give S = +15/2, while the 10 nucleons of -HP2 and -Hp4 give S = +10/2. That is S = +15/2 -10/2 = +5/2. ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF Mg-25 WITH S = +5/2' ' ' ' n10.....p10 n' ' p9........n9 +HP5' ' p8.......n8.....p12' ' n7........p7 -HP4' ' n6......p6 ....n12 ' ' p5......n5 +Hp3' ' p4........n4.....p11' ' n3.......p3 -HP2' ' n2.......p2.....n11' ' p1......n1 +HP1' Finally for understanding the stable structure of Mg-26 with S = 0 you can use the following diagram in which the two extra neutrons, the 2n, make two bonds per neutron like the np7 and np12 as well as the np1 and the np9 able to overcome the nn repulsions of short range. Here we see that the 13 nucleons of +Hp1 and +HP3 give S =+13/2, while the 13 nucleons of -HP2 and -Hp4 give S = -13/2. '' DIAGRAM OF Mg-26 WITH S =0 ' ''' p8......n8 ' -HP4 n7.......p7 n ' ' p11.....n6......p6 .......n12 ' ' +Hp3 n11......p5......n5........p12 ' ' n9.......p4........n4.......p10' ' ' '-HP2 ' ' p9.......n3.......p3......n10 ' ' n2.......p2' ' ' +HP1 n p1......n1 ' ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Mg-27, Mg-29 AND Mg-31 ' In my STRUCTURE OF Mg-27, Al-27 AND Si-28 you can see the diagram of Mg-27 in which there exist extra 2n with strong bonds and an extra (n) with a single horizontal bond leading to the beta decay . In the following diagram of Mg-27 you can see also that at the three horizontal planes like the +HP1 , the +HP3 and +HP5 there are 14 nucleons of positive spins, while at the two horizontal planes like the -HP2 and -Hp4 there exist 13 nucleons of negative spins. Thus the total spin is given by S = +14/2 -13/2 = +1/2. ''' DIAGRAM OF Mg-27 WITH S =+1/2 ' n10....p10' ' ' +HP5 p9.......n9 ' ' (n).......p8.......n8 ' -HP4 n7........p7 ' ' n6.......p6 n' ' +HP3 n p5........n5 ' ' n11........p4........n4.......p12' ' ' '-HP2 p11.......n3.......p3........n12 ' ' n2.......p2' ' ' +HP1 p1.......n1 ''' Moreover the structure of Mg-29 with S = +3/2 having 5 extra neutrons is based on the structure of Mg-27. Here the two extra neutrons than those of Mg-27 have positive spins which make single bonds leading to the beta decay. Similarly the structure of Mg-31 with S = +3/2 having two more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of the Mg-29 gives the same spin of S = +3/2 like that of Mg-29. ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Mg-28, Mg-30, Mg-32, Mg-34, Mg-36, Mg-38 AND Mg-40 WITH S =0 ' '''After a careful analysis of the structure of the above nuclides I discovered that their structure is based on the structure of Mg-26 with S=0. For example in the structure of Mg-40 there exist 16 extra nucleons of opposite spins and most of them make single bonds which lead to the beta decay. ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Mg-33, Mg-35, Mg-37 AND Mg-39 WITH S=-7' Here we see that the structure of Mg-33 with S = -7/2 is based on the structure of Mg-25 when the nucleons change their spins. For example in a similar structure like that of Mg-25 we have -HP1, +HP2, -Hp3, +HP4 and -HP5 giving a total spin S = -5/2. Therefore the structure of Mg-33 has two more extra neutrons of negative spins which make single bonds leading to the beta decay. Note that the total spin is giving by S = -5/2 -1/2 -1/2 =-7/2. Moreover the structure of Mg-35, Mg-37 and Mg-39 is similar to Mg-33 since the extra neutrons more than those of Mg-33 have opposite spins with S=0. STRUCTURE OF Mg-23 AND Mg-21 WITH S=+3/2 For understanding the structure of the unstable Mg-23 you can read my STRUCTURE OF Mg-24 AND Mg-23. In the following diagram of the Mg-23 you can see that in the absence of one neutron we get 13 nucleons of positive spins at the three horizontal planes like the +HP1 the +HP3 and the +HP5. Whereas at the -HP2 and -HP4 we observe 10 nucleons of negative spins . Thus the total spin is given by S= +13/2 -10/2 = +3/2 ' ' DIAGRAM OF Mg-23 WITH S = +3/2 ' n10......p10' ' p9..........n9 +HP5' ' p8........n8......p12' ' n7.........p7 -HP4' ' n6.......p6......n11' ' p5.........n5 +HP3' ' p4.........n4.......p11' ' n3.........p3 -HP2' ' p2.........n2' ' p1........n1 +HP1' ' ' After a careful analysis I found that the structure of Mg -21 with S =+3/2 is due to the fact that in the structure of Mg-23 the two more absent neutrons for making the structure of Mg-21 had opposite spins. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Mg-22 AND Mg-20 WITH S=0 The structure of these nuclides is based on the structure of the Mg-24. For example in the absence of two neutrons of opposite spins at the corners of the parallelepiped we get the structure of Mg-22 with S=0. Similarly in the absence of 4 nucleons of opposite spins we get the structure of Mg-20 with S=0. Category:Fundamental physics concepts